Various aspects of the present invention relate to the technological field of optimizing throughput at a contact center.
Contact centers are employed by many enterprises to service inbound and outbound telephonic calls, e-mails, chats, other communications, etc. from contacts (i.e., customers). A typical contact center includes a switch and/or server to receive and route incoming packet-switched and/or circuit-switched requests and one or more resources, such as human agents and automated resources (e.g., Interactive Voice Response (IVR) units), to service the incoming requests. Contact centers distribute calls, whether inbound or outbound, for servicing to any suitable resource according to certain predefined criteria.